Let the truth be known
by xXPrayers.FailurexX
Summary: kagome and inuyasha meet... but before that her life was perfect...and now...its all Fed up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Hey guys whoever is reading this .. this is my first fanfic! I ve had one before its actually quite similar … only thing is that I felt like making some adjustments…soooo…. Here we go!

R&R PLZ!

I know that inu and some of them might seem a little OOC and stuff…. But bare with me got it oh and the settings changed too… but don't wry ..hopefully it ll go back to feudal jaMichiru at some point…and if you don't like it… then don't bloody read it!

The rain was pouring down onto the streets of Montreal, while Niricko and Kagome were dancing in the rain.

"Lalalala! Hehehe. I feel so foolish!" said Kagome.

"You look as foolish as you feel! But sometimes being foolish is awesome! Hehehe" laughed Niriko.

"KAGOME! NIRICKO! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE BEFORE YOU CATCH A DAMN COLD! NOW!" exclaimed Kagome's mom Nefertiri yelled.

"DO WE ABSO-FUCKIN-LUTLY HAVE TO?" yelled Kagome. "UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY…THEN YES! AND DON'T YOU USE THAT FOUL LANGUAGE AROUND ME GIRL!"

Niricko and Kagome slowly dragged their wet clothes and shoes sloshing all over the house.

"Well at least we didn't get fried to badly." Said Niricko

"Yea maybe next time we'll beat their asses!" Of course they were talking about their school soccer game… their team had entered the finals …only to loose in the final game by 3-2.

The next day, while they walking to school they caught up with a bunch of friends named, Miroku, Michiru and Sango. They weren't all in the same class... although they shared the same lunch where they all hung out under the weeping willow signed with all of their names (or at least carved). They hung out laughed at other people and tried to do their homework and ended up pushing each other over and laughing hysterically.

That day in English class Kagome saw a really nicely built yet awesomely hot new kid. His name was Inuyasha she noticed him as if he were a black color in the middle of a rainbow, her attention was drawn to him as a little kids would be after getting an awesome new bike. He walked over at her and smiled and said

"Hi is this seat taken?" and just as she was about to say no Sango says "yes…Yes it is." He turns away and leaves with a sigh.

"ARE YOU INSANE Sango! I had an awesome thing going! And you insulted me! I hate you for that!" yelled Kagome. Sango wondered what just happened.

"What the hell did I do?" questioned Sango.

"WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU JUST SHOOED AWAY A REALLY HOT **INTERESTED** DUDE!"

"What do you mean? The dude was gonna take my spot!" said Sango completely and entirely clueless.

"Incase you didn't see the way his gorgeous face and his tight ass… I was just getting into my awesome flirting seductive ways"

"Uhh…Kags don't you already have boyfriend?" Kagome said trying to keep a straight face, but she never could so they both busted out in laughter. Kagome was a tough person she always has been always will be, but when it came to her best friends…she could never be mad at them.

"Crap I like forgot for like 2 seconds…I feel horrible...NOT A WORD TO KOUGA!" Sango made the Not-A-Word gesture ((zip the lips))But that guy seemed different… maybe because he was totally hotter than any other dude that she saw… but she wasn't going to obsess about it. The sound of her annoyingly obnoxious teacher brought her out of her day dream. "KAGOME! WHAT'S THE ANSWER TO MY QUESTION! IT'S BEEN LIKE THIS ALL DAY! IM FED UP! GO TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE NOW!" Kagome wasn't worried about going to the principles office because one of her friends was always there and she knew the principle very well. "Kagome again! That has been the third time this week! You promised me you would stop getting into trouble" said principle Kaneda.

"I know I'm very sorry daddy. But I was thinking of my future and what I was going to become!" she said in her very innocent voice. Nobody knew in the school except for Kagome and her friends that their principle was Kagome's dad because he made Kagome use her mother's last name instead of her fathers.

"That's a bullshit lie and you know it Kagome!" yelled Mr. Kaneda.

"Your right daddy I'm sorry can I go home I'm not feeling too well." While handing over the house keys her father said

"Yea ok here u go kiddo but no partying and don't finish my booze off... I have a feeling I'll need it tonight. Don't forget to lock the door once you get in. Do you want me to call down one of your friends? they can stay home with you to look after you. There's soup in the fridge." Said her dad knowing that she wanted to skip school and since she hasn't done it in a while that she can go home.

"Uh yea dad can u call my new friend Inuyasha to come home with me. He's really nice!"

About 10 minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha were walking over to her house. "So why did you pick me again out of all your good friends?" wondered Inuyasha.

"Well because I wanted to apologize to you for my friend. She didn't uhh... How can I put this in a way that you won't feel like your walking home with an over obsessive freak... I mean not that I'm an over obsessive freak or any thing it's just…"

She looked at him and his eyes were a stunning amber and his skin flawless… his muscles that showed very well in his tight black muscle shirt. And he looked at her then kissed her. A little kiss on the lips. Then there slow paced walking shot into a race towards the house. Once in the house Kagome thru her back pack on the couch and was being pulled onto the couch by Inuyasha. They started kissing like mad Inuyasha all over her; Kagome then realized what he was trying to do. She pushed him off. He fell onto the ground with a thump.

"What was that for!" asked Inuyasha completely and entirely clueless and very pissed off. She couldn't do it. She already had a boyfriend his name was Kouga. Come to think about it he was sexier and a better kisser than Inuyasha, but there was something about Inuyasha that drew her to him like a magnet to a piece of metal. She told him that he had to go. And that she would be fine at home without him. He left in total anger.


	2. Real inuyasha?

I do not own anything

Chapter 2

The next day at school Kagome tried to get Inuyasha out of her head, and she did… as soon as she saw Kouga. She snuck up behind him wrapped her hand around him (although her arms didn't fully go around him cause of his awesomely hot 6 pack) and whispered into his ear

"Hey sexy…can I have a kiss?" he turned around smiled then nodded and then kissed her. Their "tongue hugs" were ended when Miroku popped up besides Kagome

"Hey hottie what bout me" "what about you?" she playfully hit him and asked

"Dude where's your girlfriend… you know my best friend…Sango?"

"Oh she chilling with Niricko and Michiru… and there's some weird dude there also… his name starts with a I… I think…" just as she got him out of her head… Inuyasha popped up again… looking alarmed for half a second she looked at Kouga smiled and said

"Hey I'll see you later"

"Ok" they kissed and then she went off looking for her best friends. Only to find Inuyasha flirting with Niricko and Michiru and Sango were laughing their asses off at some lame joke he made. To try and break the mood she put on her fav crying acts…

"Kags! What the hell is the matter with you! Why are you crying….? Out of all people you crying! That's insane!" said Michiru

"I...I…g…got an f- on my math test!"

"Oh my god! You scared me for nothing… u always get fs in math!" yelled Michiru "Yea b...but this is an f-!"

"Ok...ok… c'mon… give me a hug. With a sigh of relief Kagome hugged Michiru and smiled, then she looked at Sango

"oh by the way Sango… your boyfriend tried to sneak a kiss outta me… you should go find him and smack him upside the head…then kiss him uhh… Michiru, Niricko… can you find Kouga and tell him to come here…" they all nodded and went of.

"Ok what the hell was that… you couldn't have me so you're hitting on my friends!" Kagome turned to Inuyasha fuming with disgust

"I love it when your mad… you look so damn sexy… c'mon here you sexy thing and it could be just like it was before." with that last sentence Kagome slapped Inuyasha in the face… and hit him pretty damn hard… cause he had a hand print on his cheek but he wasn't swearing or blushing… not even crying… he was laughing!

"You will be mine Kagome Sakura Higurashi! I assure you that much … my wench."


	3. With that i leave you

Idont own anything...if i did...well you wouldnt be reading it cause i d be rich!

Chapter 3

"So Kagome, why are you dressed so extravagantly?" she was wearing a black corset top that showed one hell of a lot of cleavage and a long black flowing yet fitting skirt with a dragon shown and colored in with blood red sparkles. Her makeup was darker than usual and she wore three necklaces… one of them was a choker with two toned stones that when put against skin an "X" is easily visible. Her other one is a two rope necklace one rope is a chocker the other is a regular rope with a black cross that has black quarts stones embedded in it… her last necklace was a braided hemp cord with a battle axe to show her emotions.

"Whoa Michiru, what's up with the big words... And to answer your question because I'm going out with Kouga tonight!" she couldn't stop smiling. She was finally content and gleeful all over. The whole day she was actually annoyingly giddy, almost too giddy for her own good.  
When seven o'clock came around Kagome couldn't stop fidgeting…her hands were sweaty. She was really nervous. And now that everything was cool between them and that Inuyasha hadn't bugged her in a couple of days. Finally the door bell rang

"I GOT IT, I GOT IT, I GOT IT!" as she rushed to the door almost falling on her ass she fumbled with the knob for a little while. Then she finally got it. She opened it up and threw her arms around…

"Ello love!"

"INUYASHA! What are you doing here!"

" coming for you wench!" as soon as she tried to slam the door on her it shoved it open and put a cloth over her mouth and nose… she drifted into a deep sleep…

"Wake up my wench we are here" Kagome tried to move but when she did every bone in her body screamed with pain.

"W...W...where am I? And why do u keep calling me your Wench I am no one's "wench" im not even a wench…my name is Ka-Go-Me!"

"You are in my home… don't worry your safe." Kagome looked around her. She was in a very odd room, but she had to admit, Inuyasha had style. The room was a dark red color with painted silver wall paper, her clothes were still on…thank Kami! On the ceiling it was all "The Sun and The Stars" theme.

"What happened to "The moon"?... "I don't like moon light" _well that explains a lot_

"Listen to me Kagome I need to tell you something"

"What that your really really freaky? And why am I in soo much pain!" wondered Kagome… after all she couldn't move it felt like she got hit by an 18 wheeler that was going 200km/hour.

"Oh sorry that would be my fault… The spell that I cast it is time to break await for me till the time awakes all of a sudden a surge of what felt like life flew thru her body again… she sits up

"Wow… thanks but I still have a killer headache"

"oh right don't worry bout that it should disappear in a few hours"_ a few hours… man… this really blows…my head feels like it's about to explode_ "well I have Tylenol if you'd like."

"huh? blinks clulessly Wait…did you just read my mind?" ((Inuyasha_))oh I can do more than that Kagome…I can give you life…or take it away from you_ Kagome opens her eyes as wide as they will go in horror

"WERE YOU JUST IN MY HEAD!"

_I still am _Kagome clutches her head as she falls off the bed

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD GET OUT OF MY HEAD… GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD!" she says rocking back and forth. Inuyasha just laughs at her and the fact that she isn't strong enough to keep her thoughts to herself. _You know Kagome… you can have this… you can have all of this if you'll just say yes to what I'm about to tell you_

"OK OK…ill listen... Just get out of my head you jerk" at that she lunged for him. Tackling him down and trying to escape... when all of a sudden

"The spell that I cast before let it come into play again… for my prey is running away and I need her to stay" all of a sudden Kagome fell to the floor… her body seared with pain she closed her eyes and blacked out…

Ding-Dong! The door bell rang

"Hey is Kagome ready?"

"Uhhh…Kouga she already left with you… stop pulling our leg…" said Miroku.

"Uh... how could she already leave if I never came here before now?"

"So you mean you don't have her?" asked Miroku very confused

"NO DAMNIT! Miroku where is she? Didn't anyone come to the door with her!"

"Uh no… sorry... I was pooping"

"Ok dude I didn't need to know those horrific details… we've got to find Kagome and fast! Miroku get Michiru, Niricko and Sango" ((ff every ones downstairs))

"OK these are the groups… Me n Niricko and Miroku you go with Sango and Michiru, you stay home to see if she comes... I've got my cell phone and Miroku 's got his… so if anything happens call me right away"

"Got it... And guys..." they all looked at her with worry in their eyes,

"Be careful and good luck… ill start figuring this thing out…" Michiru starts shaking uncontrollably and tries to hide her pain and the fact that her best friend is missing

"Shhhh… it's going to be alright… don't worry we'll find her" said Miroku.

Ok well… Kagome finally woke up and once again she tries to rub her eyes… but then every bone in her aching body sears with pain.

"Why is this happening to me? Where am I? Who's there? ANSWER MY QUESTIONS DAMNIT!" all of a sudden she hears a familiar chant "The spell that I cast it is time to break wait for me till the time awakes" all of a sudden not only does life rush through her body... but her memories as well. "Inuyasha you coward show yourself and explain!" Kagome is a little freaked out now… all she hears is Inuyasha's laughter and then he immerges from the shadows.

"Are we going to stay still this time or are we going to try and escape like the last time?" Inuyasha found this most amusing considering the fact that he can not only read her mind… but also hear her hidden whimpers. _Please let this all be just a bad dream… I'm going to wake up and find Kouga in my arms all to myself… and this freak Inuyasha and this place will all be just a nightmare_

"You know I highly resent the name 'freak'"

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING IN MY HEAD! **GET OUT NOW!" **_Ok ok fine I'll leave_

"Ok now that I'm out of that terror… I need you to listen slowly… you are a incarnation of a powerful mike also known these days as Kikyou. She had incredible power and strength… and man was she good in bed!"

"DUDE I DON'T NEED TO KNOW HOW GOOD MY ORIGINAL WAS!EWWW THAT'S DIGUSTING! EW EW EW EW EWWW!" she could see the amusement she caused him in his eyes.

"We were wed… but her father did not approve…he sent her to her death… since I am a hanyou I have been around for many years…waiting for you… now if you are willing to get all of your past memories back… I would like for you to hold this jewel…" as Kagome held onto the jewel she blacks out into a nightmarish sleep. All of her past was reintroduced to her from her playing with a wire like ball to her meeting Inuyasha to her wedding day then finally to her death.

_with that I leave you_


	4. the real Kouga

_Thinking/ writing  
Dream  
i own nothing_

Chapter 4

She woke up with a sweat in her own bed. _was that all just a dream? Is Inuyasha real? _

"KAGOME YOUR UP THANK GOD! I WAS SOOOO WORRIED! I thought you were dead" said Michiru totally freaking out.

"Gee that's uplifting… I have a killer headache though… do you mind getting me some Tylenol and water or something?"

"Sure"

A couple of minutes later Michiru returns with the Tylenol bottle and a huge glass of water. While you take the pills Michiru calls Kouga and the rest of the gang and tells them that you're finally here and up.

"By the way Michiru, how did I get here?"

" oh Inuyasha brought you in about 5 minutes ago he said he found you in an ally way just lying there"

_yea I'll bet he did… he probably even rapped me…damn I'm gonna kick his ass all the way to kingdom come once I get better. What was he talking about though… me being his wench being Kikyou…the most famous mikos from the last 5 centuries? That would be way cool… only way freaky at the same time… especially since he already "knows" I'm good in bed… or at least that's how Kikyou was… kinda disturbing once I think about it…_

She was snapped back to reality and her pounding headache by Kouga kissing the hell out of her, then bombarding her with questions.

"Are you alright? What happened? Where did you go? Who took you? Does it hurt any where?" Kagome smiled weakly and said

"No I'm fine".

Later on while every one left the only one who stayed was Kouga. He promised her he'd spend the night with her so that she can feel better. Her dad was away with her mom on a cruise with her brother and grandfather so they were home alone. As he lay next to her he feels her soft hair and it smelt so good.

"Kagome… I was so worried. I was never so scared before in my life." Kagome turns to look at him, she looks into his deep compassionate eyes that are filled with love and care and they were filled with total worry but that was before.

"Kouga do you mind staying the night? I need to feel safe now and the only place where I can truly feel safe is in your arms… so would you mind staying with me tonight?" Kouga looked shocked at this question, but he was more than happy to stay,

"I would love to…only where would I sleep?" Knowing what the answer would be only he just wanted to make sure and hear her voice one more time before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Rite next to me silly" she giggled a bit before he kissed her good night and she drifted into a deep horrific sleep.

_Hello Kagome, milady. I trust you are feeling better?_

_What are you doing? Are you still in my head or is this just a dream… this better be a dream I cant stand this get out of my fucking life…and im not your goddamn queen… or you're wench for that matter!_

_Hehehe you really amuse me… you do realize that don't you?_

_Hey listen freak… I am not here for you amusement nor any one else's… well maybe for Kouga…but he's a different story…_

_Ah yes…Kouga…if you want him alive… I suggest you come back to my house tomorrow if your not here by sundown…I will take his life… oh and Kagome…this is reality in a dream… and you better not do any thing tricky or else at the snap of my fingers Kouga will die…and then ill go for Niricko, Sango, Michiru and Trunks. And believe me …their deaths won't be a pleasant one…ill make sure u watch them suffer just as you made me suffer centuries ago!_

With that she woke up with a start.

_was he really in my head again? Was it just a dream?_ she crawled into a little ball and buried her head in her knees crying. Feeling more alone than ever she cuddled up beside Kouga and buried her saddened face in his hair

"…hmmm…Kags are you alright? What? What's wrong why are you crying?" she looked into his eyes with fear, desire, and wishful thinking. She then explained to him why she will have to leave and that she might not ever see him ever again.

"What! No! I'm not going to let that happen! Not while I still love you!" he had tears in his eyes _I can't lose her to him again…not like 5 centuries ago!_

"listen to me Kouga… I love you… I can't stand Inuyasha… you think I'm going there because I love him! Are you insane? You are the only person I will ever love!" with that she threw herself at him and kissed him passionately on the lips. He was shocked at first and then realized it was all true. She did love him more than anyone. Their kiss was broken because they neede air. While Kagome sat in Kouga's lap Kouga was in deep thought

_This was happening all over again_ thought Kouga

_… the exact same thing happened 5 hundred years ago! Blast that stupid Inuyasha and his demonic yet seductive ways!_

"…Kouga are you even listening to me!"

"Of course I am hun… you know I always am always will be… and I refuse for you to go because if you do leave me…Sango will pay the price!" With that he left to pee.

When he came back he was more pissed off than ever to find out that Kagome had left. She had crawled out the window with a note that left

_need some time to think about it…_

_Kagome

* * *

hope you enjoyed it review!_


	5. Nightmares

_Thought_

Dream

I don't own Clerks or anything else! 

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Chapter 5

Kagome's POV

Kagome was off in a rapid speed…with already her bag packed (in case of her leaving her parents) she quickly changed into a top that says "My imaginary friend thinks your insane" and a pair of black cargos. With her Converse shoes on …she took out her fire escape latter _I always knew this old thing would be good for something_. She quickly descended fumbling with her keys a bit she got into the car and sped off. Not realize where she was actually going her hands steered her to Niricko's place. She went to the bottom of Niricko's window and grabbed the can on the string (they had it set up ever since they were little kids and their very first family problems arose).

"EARTH TO NIRICKO!"

Niricko woke up with a start. _That was the second worst dream I had in a week… it sounded as if some one really needed me…_

"EARTH TO NIRICKO!" She heard the faint call "Oh Kami!"

"Did you have to yell so loud? What the hell happened to you!" Kagome looked as if she was about to pass out she was paler then a ghost and trust me they knew what ghost had looked like… they had seen them before.

"Ok ok come in now and talk later, I'll go unlock the door for you" Kagome went to the front door as soon as she saw Niricko and gave her the biggest hug she had ever given to anyone she had also cried into her shoulders and told her everything of what happened from Inuyasha all the way till what happened about 10 minutes ago.

"Shh…it's going to be all ok... I promise you don't worry about it ok?" comforted Niri

"Ok… I'm a little tired so I'm off to bed… I'll talk to you later"

"Hey hun wants to come with me? We can have fuunnn… (Scene changes)

"Holy shit! Stop chasing me! I'll kill you! I swear to Kami!" yells Kagome as she's shooting with her semi-automatic at some annoying people trying to give her a hug

"But Kagome…IT'S HAPPY HUG TIIIIIME!"

"WHAO!"

"What? What is it? Is it the end of the world again! Or is it Leonardo Leonardo who wants to sell the Quick stop for the Quicker stop and then rule the world with robotic chickens! " asked Niricko smugly.

"No it's even worse it's that stupid dream! Oh my god their scary!" replied Yami breathing heavily and yet laughing at the same time.

"Oh is it the stupid retarded happy hug thing? Get over it mate!" scowled Niri.

"Ok first of all I'm not your mate you fag and second of all YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE OVER HAPPY PEOPLE WITH ANONOYING VOICES CHASING YOU AROUND! It's a fate worse than death…ok? And I'm not the one who's having horror dreams about Leonardo Leonardo…you watch Clerks wayyy too much you know that?"

"Yea…. You're probably right… ok let's go back to bed now? Ok?"

"Deal"

3 hours later

"Ok I think I'm good to go. Now for my favorite time… WAKE UP Niri!"

"Holy shit Kags! You scared the shit out of me… fine you get the points this round… but I will scare the living shit out of you…one day…haven't really decided when though… but it will be at the time when you least expect it"

"I'm sure it will be… I'm sure it will be"

Ever since they were young they've always had contests one of them was who could scare who the most… and Niricko was in the lead…until today and now they are a tie. Some of their other contests included who could eat the most; hold their breath the longest and other things… in which there are too many to display.

They went downstairs and ate breakfast when the phone rang.

BERRRING BRIIIN

"What the hell do you want? We're eating!"

"I want to talk to Kagome. Please it's urgent."

"Who's speaking?"

"It's Kouga… I know I was drunk last night… I promise I won't hurt her or anyone else"

"Ok fine. Hold on… KAGOME! IT'S JACKASS!"

_What the hell does he want? I'm surprised that he has the guts to even dare to call me after last night!_

"What the hell do you want you fucker? How dare you talk to me!"

"Listen Kags… I was so stupid last night I was drunk can you please forgive me?

"You knew you had to stay with me and you got drunk! What the hell is wrong with you! It's over between us you hear me… I am your girlfriend no more!"

"No wait Kagome please don't….

"Please don't what? Hang up? You damn well deserve it!" Kagome was so infuriated by him. _He thinks he can just pop up in my life when he feels like it? Using me like a little play toy when he gets bored? I hope not… cause if that's what he thinks... I will kill him._

Since Niricko knew better on not to stay in the kitchen she had left earlier and since all the yelling was going on she decided to pop her head in.

"Uhhh…Yami are you feeling ok? Your temples are throbbing (anime style)" asked Niri with caution.

Kagome was in deep thought and she hadn't realized that she was crying. She wiped her eyes and turned to her cousin giving her a reassuring smile and a nod of her head.

"Ok fine… I'll hear you out…but you better make it damn worth my time."

"Yes…ok…well then I was drunk because I was so worried about you… we were supposed to go on our date I show up at your door only to find out that you've been kidnapped… I still don't know who did it…. I'm thinking Inuyasha… is that right… was it really Inuyasha?"

"Yea… it was him…"

"That bastard I'll kill him…he should've known never to touch my girl…ok well Kagome would you mind meeting me at Valentines for lunch?"

"Yea fine whatever bye"

"I love you Kags"

With that she hung up the phone as quickly as she could. _Why the hell did he say that in that tone of voice? And HIS girl? I don't belong to any one! That bastard… I'll stand him up and say that…well I'm not to sure what to say… but ill get the message through to him. _Kagome was snapped back to reality by the comforting touch of her cousin's hand on her shoulder. Kagome hadn't realized that through all that thought that she was infact crying.

"Kaggy don't worry you don't have to go...you know that right?

Sniff Sniff… "Yea… I know…thanks Niri


	6. The ride home

Chapter 6

Read and Review PLZ! sorry for the wait

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN jackoff jill or Inuyasha or anything else except for this fic!

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

_**Spell**_

**Singing**

"Ok so you're sure about meeting Kouga right? You've got no doubts?" questioned Niricko concerned for her cousin.

"Yea I'm sure…you can come along if you're really that concerned…I'm a big girl now mommy… I can take care of myself thank you very much" Kagome added with a lot of sarcasm hoping her cousin would get the hint to back off and leave her alone for this just once. She had to deal with this one all on her own…no matter what anyone told her…although it was going to be a little weird because her and her friends fought their own fights together…and now she fighting her own fight alone.

"Alright, Alright there's no need for biting off heads at the moment…you can do that to Kouga once you give him a piece of your mind." Niri said laughing at the thought of her cousin actually biting off someone's head…it was quite the thought! (A/N I can just picture you guys trying to picture that)

"Sorry…well ok … I'm off!"

"Ciao!"

"**I'm off to see the fucker…the wonderful fucker from hell**! (A/N to the tune of the Wizard of OZ)

_That's my cousin…stronger than us all…I'll be more damned more than I already am if she dies before we do and if she does happen to die before us all…I will make sure to kill and torture the bastard who kills her cause she sure as hell wont die from a natural cause._

"Hey babe" a familiar voice whispered in Kagome's ear. She twisted around to find… (You're damn lucky I didn't stop here) Inuyasha

"What the hell do you want?" she asked a bit frightened considered what he did to her on his last encounter.

"Relax… I'm not here to harm you…believe it or not that was never my intention… I actually came here to warn you about Kouga…he will try and do something to you and you must try and fight it no matter how much he forces you… ok?" he looked at her with actual concern in his eyes. She wondered if he was telling the truth or if he was bluffing and trying to get her in his home again to finish things off. She hated to do this cause it pretty much drained her energy all the time but something says she'd be alright so she probed his mind (kind of like psychic). After she found out that he was telling the truth she decided that it was ok to pass out in front of him.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha said as he caught her before she hit the pavement.

_I can't believe that she actually can probe my mind! Is she really that strong? I mean I know she passed out and everything but holy crap" he thought to himself. _

He picked her up bridal style and then brought her back to his place.

"Why hello there Inuyasha I thought you'd try and steal my girl from me again. I will not accept it. She is mine and always will be!"

"Bastard! Shut up all of her energy is drained she is tired and I will not give her to you… she is to make her own decisions when she awakes she will decide for herself. Understood? Until then we are to leave her alone for her to regain her strength" spoke Inuyasha with entire calmness in his voice and yet he was very affirmative.

"Fine but no matter as to what her response is I am going to take her!" shouted Kouga...he was starting to get annoying.

"Feh…whatever you can try, now leave she needs to get her rest, she exhausted herself way to much"

"What makes you think I'm going to leave her alone with you?" glared Kouga

"Well…the fact that you are in my territory without my permission suggests to trespassing and you know how we of the Inu clan get hostile with intruders especially against you Oukami!"

"Fine I'll leave!" with that he walked out the steel door.

"W-w-where am I? Asked Kagome as she finally awoke

"Don't worry… you're in my house…and don't worry I didn't do anything"

"Where's Kouga?" asked Kagome her voice was in a slight panic remembering what Inuyasha had told her.

"Don't worry he left. Ok so Uhhh… do you want me to drive you back to you're place or what?"

"Actually if you don't mind could you please drive me to my cousin's house…? I'll give you directions."

"Feh….sure whatever"

They both got into the car which was an electric blue spider Kagome turned on the radio thinking that Inuyasha wouldn't mind and she turned it to her favorite song and started to sing.

Turn her over  
A candle is lit, I see through her  
Blow it out and save all her ashes for me

Curse me sold her  
The poison that runs it's course through her  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over

Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over

Called her over  
and asked her if she was improving  
She said "feels fine" it's wonderful wonderful here

Hex me told her  
I dreamt of a devil that knew her  
Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over

Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over

I lay quiet  
waiting for her voice to say  
"Some things you lose and some things you just give away"

Scold me failed her  
If only I'd held on tighter to her  
Pale white skin that twisted and withered away from me away from me

Watch me lose her  
It's almost like losing myself  
Give her my soul  
and let them take somebody else get away from me

Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
with strawberry gashes all over all over me

Through out the whole song Inuyasha was staring at her gaping with his mouth wide open ((while still keeping his eyes on the road.))

"Where did you learn how to sing like that?"

"I didn't learn anywhere… it comes naturally. Why? Didn't my incarnation sing like that?"

"No…Kikyou sucked big time. Every time she would start to sing I would try and cover my ears from the pain"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh her ass off at the comment.

"Oh wait! Turn here!" Kagome yelled after realizing that they were about to pass the exit onto Niricko's house. Inuyasha did a quick swerve of his car while almost colliding into another he just barely made it. Kagome fell right onto him because of the quick movement and looked up.

"You know Kagome… you should really be wearing you're seatbelt." Mocked Inuyasha

"Ah! C'mon! What the hell is living if you almost die in a car accident! I mean seriously dude cut me some slack!" replied Kagome as she got off him then put on her seatbelt like the good little girl that she is ((yea right)).

"Any ways you turn here and then riiiight over here and voila her house is at the top of the hill."

"Shit that's a big house"

"Hey look who's talking… the one who has a fucking dream castle! Any ways…thanks a bunch."

Ok people…how's that for the sixth chapter? Review! thx


	7. Death and Songs

"Where did you learn how to sing like that?"

"I didn't learn anywhere… it comes naturally. Why? Didn't my incarnation sing like that?"

"No…Kikyou sucked big time. Every time she would start to sing I would try and cover my ears from the pain"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh her ass off at the comment.

"Oh wait! Turn here!" Kagome yelled after realizing that they were about to pass the exit onto Niricko's house. Inuyasha did a quick swerve of his car while almost colliding into another he just barely made it. Kagome fell right onto him because of the quick movement and looked up.

"You know Kagome… you should really be wearing you're seatbelt." Mocked Inuyasha

"Ah! C'mon! What the hell is living if you almost die in a car accident! I mean seriously dude cut me some slack!" replied Kagome as she got off him then put on her seatbelt like the good little girl that she is ((yea right)).

"Any ways you turn here and then riiiight over here and voila her house is at the top of the hill."

"Shit that's a big house"

"Hey look who's talking… the one who has a fucking dream castle! Any ways…thanks a bunch."

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing**

**Chapter 7 **

"so do you need anything else before I go?" asked Inuyasha hoping that there was some more thing to be done.

"No but you can hang out with me if you want to, that is" replied Kagome.

Uh…well I think I have things to do…but there not important and my brother knows I skip out on business cause I hate it…. So sure, u can chill." Answered Inuyasha who sort of spoke like a business man for the first time in his life.

A sobbing mother entered the room.

"Oh Kagome dear…it's horrible!…sniff sniff…. I'm sorry but your father…he was…sniff…killed." Kagome's mom sat down and cried into her hands while Kagome looked horrified and tried to take in this information. Inuyasha looked at her ad saw the face of a 7 year old kid. All of a sudden the ice princess' face turned from a harsh bitch to a 7 year old kid who had it's lollipop taken away. She wasn't crying…but it looked like she was just staring into oblivion… and then she passed out.

"Oh shit!" said Inuyasha just as he caught her. he picked her up and Ms. Higurashi came running to her daughter and was crying over her as if she were dead.

"I knew I shouldn't have told her… not yet anyway… I was going to tell her tonight…my I am so stupid… I can't believe… oh I loved him so much, why would anyone do such a horrible thing to a good man?" she looked at Inuyasha for comfort. His eyes were the most sympathetic they've ever been.

"Ms. Higurashi… I am very sorry, for this and for showing up here at the wrong time… I'm sure you would like to be alone with your daughter. So I'll put Kagome down and leave if you wish." Said Inuyasha gently.

"No dear, it's ok…and plus Kagome seems quite fond of you, I would actually like it if you were to stay here for a couple of days. So that you can be there for Kagome. She doesn't have much friends that actually understand her, so I would really appreciate it if you were to stay with us for as long as you want, you're welcome here dear." Finished off Ms. Higurashi.

"Well I'd be honored to stay…uh…do you want me to put Kagome in her room and then come downstairs and help you?" asked Inuyasha gently.

"Oh no dear…that's ok … you can stay up with Kagome, she needs you now, I'm going to go and pick up Souta. So help yourself to anything you need."

_Amazing, this woman just lost her husband, and she's not even worried… I wonder how the little tyke is going to take it. _Inuyasha went upstairs and sniffed out Kagome's room. He put her on her bed and moved the hair out of her eyes. He looked at the sleeping beauty. Her face didn't look troubled or anything…it looks like she in peace. Inuyasha laid down beside her and wrapped an arm around her and drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha woke up to a troubled Kagome. She was tossing and turning violently in her sleep and was mumbling something that Inuyasha didn't understand.

_Kagome, ehehe, Kagome how are you darling? I trust you are ok?_

_Inuyasha? Is that you? Are you ok? Wait…where am I? What happened?_

_No silly girl, it is not Inuyasha, it is I, Naraku. I am the one who ordered your father killed… and guess who did the work? None other than your very own Kouga._

_What? No! It's impossible! You fucking bastard! You're lying! How dare you speak like that! _

_I can speak in whatever manner I want. It is you who should watch her tongue._

_Fuck you! you stupid bastard! What they hell did my father ever do to you! He was a good honest man! And why did Kouga do your dirty work?_

_Do I have to explain every thing? Fine… I wanted your father dead so that I can get to your mother, ever since I laid eyes on her, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And so now that your father is out of the way I can get your mother. And the reason why Kouga killed him for me was because you chose that hanyou rather than him. So he felt that you should suffer._

_You sick fuck I'm going to rip you to shreads!_

"Kagome…Kagome wake up…please wake up."

"Inuyasha… I know who killed my father…and I want to kill them now." She got up but Inuyasha pressed her back down.

"What? When did you figure all this out?" Inuyasha was so clueless.

"I had a vision… sort of what like you did to me when you were talking inside my head. Listen I don't care you can come or not… but I am going to kill those two bastards." She yelled not caring whether her mom was in the house or not.

"Ok listen…we are going to think about this… and in a week not sooner and not later…. Then and only then are we going to discuss this… do you understand?"

"Fine, but I promise you…those bastards will pay. Especially if that Naraku guy thinks he can get to my mom without getting past me." She was so focused and determined to kill those two sons of a bitches that she didn't care what happened to her.

"Why don't you get back to sleep?…I'll be staying here for a while so that you don't do anything stupid." Smirked Inuyasha

"no it's ok I can't sleep…not with all that just happened… I need to sing…you can listen if you want… but whatever"

Inuyasha followed Kagome downstairs and into a recording room. There was a huge high tech microphone, a piano, guitars and drums.

"my dad bought me the microphone and the drums set… heh… it's really hard to believe that he's gone… I mean I feel like he's going to come home from his cruise and just say one of his corny lines like… 'hey smokey pokey' and then we'll laugh and tackle each other, and then we'll go into the kitchen and share a beer or two." Reminessed Kagome…she had a slight smile on her face…but then that smile was killed by a sense of frustration, anger, sadness, and concentration.

"ok I'm going to start to sing now so you may want to go into the other room so that you don't hear me so loudly."

"hehe.. ok" Inuyasha walked into the room behind the glass and sat on the couch as he looked at Kagome he gave her a reassuring smile and then watched her sing.

**Playground school bells ring, again.**

**Rain clouds come to play, again.**

**Has no one told you she's not breathing, hello.**

**I'm you're mind giving you someone to talk to… hello.**

Kagome walked up and brought the microphone to the piano and started playing it

**If I smile and don't believe.**

**Soon I know I'll wake, from this dream.**

**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken, hello.**

**I'm the lie living for you so you can hide.**

**Don't cry.**

Inuyasha saw tears coming from her eyes _well so much for not crying…but she has been through a lot in the last…6 hours. _

**Suddenly I know I 'm not sleeping, hello.**

**I, I'm still here.**

**All that's left of yesterday**

once she finished her song she started to cry and Inuyasha walked in the room picked her up and put her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest. Once she stopped crying she looked up at him and asked

"Hey I know I shouldn't even be thinking about this but do you want to enter a contest with me?"

"What kind of contest?" he asked suspiciously

"A singing kind obviously!"

"Ummm… I'm not sure if I'm good or not… but yea I'll give it a try i guess If you really want me to…but only this time cause I feel bad for you."

"Yea …yea whatever… just put in a song that you're good at singing and I'll judge you… how's that?"

"Feh".

So he tried to put on the earphones with great difficulty and failed so he just decided to sing and not hear himself

((lyrics to Enter Sandman))

once he was finally finished Kagome stared at him looking like a dumb ass.

"holy fuck! You never told me you were that good… you'll be perfect for the song I have for us!"

"I'm almost afraid to hear it." Grumbled Inuyasha

"oh don't worry you'll love it. It's called The Devils Cry by Fisherspooner… it's really awesome."

"Feh, ok whatever…so when is this singing competition thing anyway?" he said picking her up and sitting her back on his lap.

"well it's in 2 days."

* * *

Ok guys thanks for reading it... i feel soo proud of myself... i wrote 3 of my chapters in a week end! yay... anyways review and thx! 


End file.
